


Short and Sweet

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is babysitting and clueless. Dallon comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I am so horrible when it comes to titles forgive me

Brendon is babysitting his three year old niece for four days while his brother and his wife are out of town for their anniversary and on the third day she catches something that has her burning hot and whimpering as she looks up at him with sad little eyes. He wraps her up in a blanket and feeds her chicken noodle soup while they watch every disney movie he owns and eventually she falls asleep. He carries her up to his room and lays her on his bed and kisses her forehead before heading back downstairs to clean up.

He’s always been good with kids but there’s a huge difference between playing with a few of them at a family get together and taking care of a sick child all on his own. He gets an hour to himself before she wanders downstairs and starts sniffling. She clutches at his leg and cries for her mother and Brendon can feel his heart breaking. He lifts her up and holds her to his chest as he pushes her hair back and tries to calm her down. He hates to see her in pain but he doesn't know what to do. It’s nearing midnight and he doesn’t want to wake his mother but he doesn’t have any children’s medicine on hand and he doesn’t want to drag her out to the store with him this late.

He’s googling symptoms and remedies when his phone lights up. He sees that it’s a twitter notification and leaves it but when he slides his phone open to give in and call his mom the message pops up and he sees one of Dallon’s random late night tweets. He figures since he’s already up it couldn’t hurt to reach out to him.

“Hello?” His voice is clear when he answers and Brendon’s glad he’s still awake.

“Hey, Dall, sorry to call so late I was just wondering if you could run to the store for me? My niece is sick and I don’t have anything here-“

“What do you need?” Dallon doesn’t even let him finish before he’s pulling on a hoodie and slipping into his shoes.

Brendon smiles and breathes in relief thanking his lucky stars for Dallon Weekes.

“I don’t really know. She’s burning up and keeps saying her ear hurts. She looks so sad, Dall. I don’t know what to do.”

“How old is she?”

“Three.”

“Got it. I’ll be there in a bit. For now make sure she rests.”

“I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He hangs up and swaddles her in a blanket and they watch the last half of The Lion King while they wait for Dallon to get there. She’s still sniffling where her face is pressed against his neck and he wishes he could take the pain for her.

“I know, baby girl. It’s not fair, I’m sorry. Dallon’s bringing you some medicine to help.”

He presses a kiss to the top of her head as she clenches her fist around the handful of his shirt she has and nods against him.

Simba is battling Scar when headlights shine through the window and Brendon gets up to open the door. He smiles and can’t help but hug Dallon before stepping back to let him inside.

“Thank you so much I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. It’s so late and I didn’t want to take her out.”

Dallon bats a hand at him letting him know he’s glad to help and walks to the kitchen to set the grocery bag down. Brendon sees that it’s pretty full and shoots him a glance.

“Did you buy the whole store? Good god, man.”

Dallon laughs and shrugs. “I wasn’t really sure what to get. I wanted to make sure we have all our bases covered. And now you’ll be fully stocked if there’s ever a next time.” He quickly reaches out to knock on the wooden table. “God forbid.”

Brendon smiles and walks over to press a kiss to his lips. This thing between them is still new and has been kept to stolen backstage kisses and late night hotel room hook ups but Dallon’s looking a whole lot like a knight in shining armor right now and definitely deserves some love.

They stare at each other with ridiculous grins on their faces before Dallon becomes serious again.

“So, I got Children’s Tylenol, some cough syrup and some ear drops.”

He looks at Brendon like he’s supposed to know which one’s the right choice.

“Uhhhh, okay. We can’t give her all three, right?”

“I have no idea.”

They share a nervous look before Brendon turns to get his laptop. Dallon follows after him and when he looks up from his keyboard he sees him handing Millie a purple teddy bear. Dallon makes it dance in her lap and she giggles before hugging it close.

“What is that?” Brendon can hear the smile in his voice.

Dallon shrugs and frowns when he puts a hand to Millie’s head and feels how hot she is.

“I found it in one of the aisles while I was picking out some juice. Thought it might help.” The frown is still on his face when he catches Brendon staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Brendon smiles down at his keyboard and scrolls through the results that popped up. She doesn’t have a cough and there’s several different sites saying it’s okay to mix Tylenol and ear drops so that’s what they settle on.

Dallon holds her in his lap while Brendon tilts her head to the side and tries not to wince when she starts crying as he squeezes the drops into her ear. She’s tired enough that she doesn’t put up a fight and swallows the Tylenol down with the both of them encouraging her. She clings to her bear and settles in between the two of them on the couch while they start up Aladdin.

She’s asleep within the first twenty minutes and Dallon waits on the couch while Brendon takes her back up to bed. When he comes back down Dallon’s humming along as Aladdin sings and he stands back for a few extra seconds to watch. When he walks around the couch Dallon pulls him down next to him and lets him rest his head in his lap. Brendon’s been up since seven in the morning and his entire body is exhausted. He wasn’t really sure how people handled having kids.

Dallon runs his fingers through Brendon's hair and continues humming every time a character breaks into song. He smiles when Brendon starts to snore softly and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Brendon is going to make a great father one day and Dallon feels his face heat up at the thought of being the one to help him become one. He knows it's still way too early to be thinking like that. They haven't even been on a real date yet. He looks down at Brendon’s placid face and smiles fondly. If there was ever anyone he’d be willing to fall head over heels for and jump all in with, it’d be him. And something about the way Brendon mumbles Dallon's name in his sleep tells him he just might feel the same way.


End file.
